


Chill

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cold Weather, Diplomacy, F/M, Fade to Black, Mai hates the cold, Married Couple, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Snow, Travel, Zuko is such a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "You could'vewarnedme of how bad it was here. I mean, I expected it, but I expected just plain old cold, not the kind that could freeze someone alive."





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



"You know what, Mom was right. The wife of the Fire Lord belongs at home minding the kids and managing her husband's affairs while he does all the traveling diplomat stuff," Mai grumbled, pulling her coat more tightly around herself. Even the thick, luxurious fur felt like nothing between her and the freezing air. The snow fell _sideways,_ little pieces of ice mixed in with it, and she was _glad_ her feet hurt because at least it meant she could still feel them.

"Too late." Zuko smiled. "After your big speech about supporting me and always staying by my side, you're stuck." He was teasing, but she glared at him anyway.

"You could've _warned_ me of how bad it was here. I mean, I expected it, but I expected just plain old cold, not the kind that could freeze someone alive." Zuko's expression softened as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Mai gratefully leaned into him, trying to feel as much of his body heat as she could through his layers of winter clothes.

"You're not used to it," he said. "It was hard for me at first, too, when Uncle and I first sailed to the South Pole I wouldn't leave my cabin for days. Even a dozen cups of hot tea a day only worked so long."

"I wish he could've gotten someone to cover for him at the shop, then he could have come with us," Mai sighed. "Then we'd at least have good tea when we finally got to the palace." Zuko gave an offended gasp.

"Hey, I've gotten much better at making tea!"

"Just barely." She managed a little smile, burying her face against his furry collar. "How much further till we _find_ this palace, anyway?"

"It's right up ahead, actually." Mai raised an eyebrow.

"You can _see_ it through all this snow?" But just moments later they were being ushered inside, servants rushing to help them off with their outer layers. Everything was a blur until they were shown their sleeping quarters, where a fire burned in the hearth and a steaming pot of jasmine tea waited for them.

And a plate of fruit tarts.

"The Fire Lord told us in advance your preferences, my lady," a servant explained. "You've had a long and arduous journey, please do not worry about anything for the rest of tonight. We will conduct our first summit tomorrow." Mai turned to her husband, who met her gaze with a loving smile.

"I knew your first time here would be rough, so I wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as possible." And she flung her arms around him, crushing her lips to his, pouring every ounce of affection and gratitude into that kiss. Who cared if the servant was still standing there? Right now she saw nothing but this man who proved time and time again how much he loved her, who made the entire painfully cold journey worth every step.

"I'll, er, leave you two alone now," the servant stammered, bowing before she stumbled out of the room. Zuko's hand brushed against her cheek, and he grinned.

"So, should we have some tea first? Or..."

"Or?"

"I thought of another way we could warm you up." His eyes gleamed, and a little flicker of heat bloomed in her belly, flaring its way up to her cheeks.

"Those fruit tarts aren't going anywhere," she murmured, and he lowered her to the bed, sliding her robe from her shoulders as their lips met in another long, heated kiss.


End file.
